Naughty but Nice
by hottygurl7
Summary: Sometimes the best things come out of terrible situations. Life has a hellish way of catching up to Edward and forcing him to deal with the consequences of his actions, but will Bella be the silver lining to his storm cloud? Fate isn't always such a fickle witch, and what is that saying about life giving you lemons? ExB - Christmas themed O/S. RATED M.


Sometimes the best things come out of terrible situations. Life has a hellish way of catching up to Edward and forcing him to deal with the consequences of his actions, but will Bella be the silver lining to his storm cloud? Fate isn't always such a fickle bitch, and what is that saying about life giving you lemons? … :)

. . . . . . .

Rating: **M - Lemons, adult situations, cursing, alcohol use.**

Pairing: **Edward x Bella**

Title: **Naughty but Nice**

Written for: **Countdown to Christmas 2012 - A lyrical Melody.  
**_**  
**_Song prompt:_** If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy  
**_

* * *

Epilogue:

_**Edward POV: **_

I can think of a million and ten other places I'd rather be right now than sitting here in my dorm room, contemplating how the fuck I'm going to tell my parents that I've pissed away the best thing in my life.

_What the hell am I going to do now? _

Three years of college and scholarships thrown away for nothing.

_Fuck! _

I fist my hands in my hair tightly and tug at the roots as I try to find a way out of this mess I've created.

Deciding to bite the bullet, I pick up my cell phone and make a last minute decision as I scroll through my contacts and hit "Send."

Except, instead of calling my parents, I call one of my two best friends: Jasper.

_"Hello?"_ his voice comes through the line.

"Hey, Jasper. It's Edward," I reply hesitantly.

_"Hey man, how's it going?"_ he asks cheerfully.

"Not too good, man. Listen, I…I need some help," I say with a heavy sigh.

_"Are you okay? Is someone hurt?"_

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just…I need a place to crash for a while until I can get back on my feet and find a job. Do you think I could stay with you for a couple of weeks?" I ask, hating the position I'm in.

_"Of course, Edward. I'd be happy to help ya out. Say, why don't you come on down to the club so we can talk. I can't leave for another couple of hours. It'll give us time to catch up, and you can tell me what's going on." _

I release a breath and I nod my head even though he can't see it.

"Okay. Thanks, man. I appreciate it. I'll be there as soon as I finish loading my stuff into the car. Should be about 25 minutes or so."

_"Sounds good. See you soon." _

I hit the "End" button and set my cell down beside me on the bed. I roughly scrub my hands over my face as my elbows rest against my knees.

When I glance out the window, I see a fresh blanket of snow falling across the student parking lot, and I quickly finish grabbing the last of my belongings from my side of the dorm. Thankfully, my roommate left for Christmas break as soon as finals finished—most of the students did. I'm relieved that I won't have to endure any questioning stares or the Spanish Inquisition as I pack my belongings away in my Volvo and leave the University parking lot for probably the last time.

I glance up at the sky, which is mournfully cloudy and seems to be dumping more snow by the minute, and I pray that this isn't _it_ for me. That my life isn't over because of a few poor choices. I feel strangely adolescent again. I'm reminded of times when I was younger and used to sit in our living room and glance out the window, praying for Santa to bring me a favorite toy or a new puppy.

Except, I'm no longer that naïve ten-year-old boy. I'm a twenty-one-year old college dropout who is too afraid to be honest with his parents and own his mistakes, so I'm running away. Not technically running away , but hiding the truth—avoiding it.

I pull into the parking lot of _Eclipse_ and kill the engine. I take a deep breath and let it out as I rest my forehead against the chilly steering wheel.

I climb out of my car and lock it. As I walk toward the building, I glance up at the sky again, and instead of asking Santa for a gift, I pray.

_God, please give me a second chance. Please give me an opportunity to make this right. Please don't let me disappoint my parents, and please, please, God, don't let me be a failure. _

_Amen.  
_

* * *

—**XxOoXxOo—Three Years Later—oOxXoOxX—**

_**~*Christmas Eve*~**_

_**Edward POV:**_

_What the fuck am I doing working on Christmas Eve? _

I'll tell you what I'm doing: I'm making time and a half pay—plus tips, being the best fucking bartender around. Currently, I just so happen to be washing the shit out my bar top. Okay, so it's not _my _bar top—it's my friend Jasper's bar. Scratch that. It's my friend Jasper's _strip club._

Holidays are never a really busy time for us, but Jasper insists we stay open. He doesn't make us work, so holiday shifts are always voluntary. Lucky for him, a lot of us like the extra money we can make while we work these shifts. He also allows amateur dancers to come in during these times to get comfortable with the stage and loosen up with small to moderately sized crowds.

For instance, today is Christmas Eve. A lot of the older clientele who don't have a home cooked meal waiting for them or any family to spend with, can come down here to _Eclipse_ after they finish work or get out of the woods from a long day of hunting. Jasper hands out 50% off meal vouchers to the diner down the street, and while they're here, he makes sure they get exceptional drinks and quality entertainment.

It doesn't hurt matters that the coeds sometimes spend their holiday breaks looking to let loose some pent up energy instead of making the expensive trip home for the extended weekend. You'd be surprised at how many girls wander in here, wanting to know what it feels like to be up on that stage, sauntering around and eye-fucking every single one of us in the crowd. They thrive off the rush they get from the catcalls and whistles, as well as the dollar bills littering the air with the stage at their feet.

However, not every girl who walks through these doors wants to dance or be a part of the spotlight. We have girls come in to waitress, and we even get a few handfuls a week who come in as customers to watch the dancers.

In my professional opinion, I'll admit that I find those girls to be the sexiest of all.

The type of girl who is comfortable enough in her own sexuality, who can walk in with a couple of friends, sit in the crowd, and enjoy the view in front of her.

You can tell when a girl comes in because she's genuinely appreciative of the show, or the type who only comes in to watch for attention, hoping to snag someone out of the crowd and take them home—or out to the back seat of their car.

Luckily, Jasper runs a pretty tight ship, and he keeps the club clean and exclusive. The girls never get fully nude; they always leave their panties on when they dance.

We have the best bouncers available at the door, and our girls are highly protected. When amateurs come in to dance, they're given a masquerade mask to protect their identity.

Our regular girls don't typically have to worry about someone seeing them in here and giving them a hard time outside of the club, but even if they did see someone they knew while they were in the club. But they'd handle it maturely.

Could you imagine if one of the girls was up there dancing, and then her dad or ex-boyfriend walks in? Uh, I know if it were me, I'd be scarred for life.

_Fuck, my parents still don't know that I _work_ here. _

Don't go getting any ideas. I'm not afraid of my parents. I just don't want to let them down. They had high hopes for me when I left my childhood hometown of Forks, Washington, and moved out here to Seattle six years ago. I left with a full ride to U Dub via academic scholarship, and I would've been all right if I hadn't fallen into the party scene. I managed to just get by for three years until my grades finally slipped too low and I lost my scholarship. I was too proud to ask my parents for help, so I was forced to drop out of school. Eventually, when I finally told them I dropped out of college, I lied and said it was because I was pursuing my love of music.

They think I provide piano lessons by day and work at a piano bar a few nights a week.

Don't judge me. If you knew my parents, you'd lie, too.

Trust me.

My father is a doctor, and my mother is an architect. While they're typically very open minded people, I don't think they'd be very proud of my current occupation.

I bite back a groan when I realize I've been brooding and washing the same damn spot for over ten minutes.

_Fuck, I need to get my shit together. It'd definitely be the cherry on my shit-sundae if my best friend—who is also my boss—fired me from a strip club bartending job on Christmas. _

Deep down, I know Jas wouldn't fire me, but I still don't need to be slacking off on the job.

I'm jarred from my thoughts when a small fist appears in the center of my vision and knocks on the counter a couple of times to get my attention.

My gaze snaps up, and I find myself looking at a petite, hazel-eyed woman with jet black, chin-length hair.

"Yeah?" I ask, caught off guard. Then I realize I am at work and should be behaving in a professional manner, so I apologize and ask if I can get her anything.

"No, thank you. I have a long drive ahead of me. My name is Alice Brandon, and I was just wondering if you could tell me where I can find Jasper Whitlock, please?" Her tone is polite, but she's firm when she speaks, which leads me to believe that she must be here on business.

Her demeanor and tone is professional, but she isn't the typical type of female who would waltz in here for a job. I quickly size her up and realize there is _no_ way in hell she's here to work. Everything from her jewelry, clothes, perfume, and perfectly coifed appearance screams money.

She's attractive but definitely not my type. Along with screaming money, her appearance also exudes high-maintenance, high-strung, and about a million other qualities that always send me running for the hills.

Thankfully, she doesn't seem to be interested in me either.

As we talk, I inform her that Jasper had to step out for a minute and should be back anytime.

"Actually, Al, I think I'm going to have a drink. I'm riding anyway," someone beside her interjects, and I swivel toward the voice and am caught off guard by the woman in front of me.

She's probably 5'4", a couple of inches taller than the girl named Alice, and she is exquisite. Her long, wavy, reddish-brown hair is pinned back from her face, and she has a peaches and cream complexion that I could get lost in. Her bottomless brown eyes are alight with mischief, and I want nothing more than to bite her slightly plumper bottom lip. She's fucking gorgeous. From what I can tell from my position behind the bar, she's lean and curvy in just the right places. I'd like nothing more than to get my hands on her sexy ass.

I mentally scold myself for eye-fucking a customer and snap back into the present.

"What can I get you, Miss?" I try for polite.

"Hmm…" She taps a finger against her chin and glances around the club. "I think I'll go with a redheaded slut," she replies as her gaze passes over the stage and the current dancer occupying it.

Victoria, our resident redhead.

"That isn't very nice. How do you know she's a slut?" I ask playfully instead of turning to prepare a drink I have no idea how to make.

"I don't," she replies saucily. "It's Christmas Eve, so I figured I should have something with cranberry in it." She flashes a beautiful, brilliant smile at me. I add it to the list of perfections she already has going for her.

_Perfections? What the fuck? Excuse me while I locate my balls. _

"Pretty sure cranberries are for Thanksgiving, dumbass," another one of their friends quips from behind them.

Before I can acknowledge their friend or ask her how to make the drink, I hear a cell phone ring.

_**I feel so untouched, and I want you so much that I just can't resist you.  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much.  
Somehow I can't forget you.  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you. **_

I recognize the song, and when I realize that it's coming from the sexy brunette ahead of me, a million thoughts run through my head.

_Who's ringer is that?_ That thought is a bit disconcerting for me. I'm not typically a jealous person, and I know I have no claim to this girl. That doesn't stop me from wanting her, though.

_Is she really untouched? _I'd be willing to bet that she isn't some innocent, pure virgin. She's sugar and spice and everything nice, and I want to be buried balls deep inside of her right now.

However, I can't help but wonder if she's ever been fucked properly. Probably not. Oh, I'd show her how it's done. I'd fuck her so good she'd never want to fuck anyone else ever again.

I'm startled from my thoughts when I hear her sigh heavily.

"Fuck," she mutters as she ignores the call and shoves her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Alice asks her.

_Thank you, Alice. I was wondering that myself. _

"Fucking Jacob. Idiot still won't leave me the fuck alone." She's livid. I can tell by her posture and tone.

"How about that drink?" she asks as she slaps her hand against the bar.

"Sure thing. What's in it?" I inquire as I dig the cranberry juice out of the cooler. I remember her saying earlier that it had cranberry in it.

She rolls her eyes at me.

"You work in a strip club and don't know how to make a redheaded slut?"

"We don't generally get a lot of call for fruity drinks aside from _Vodka and Cranberry_ and _Sex on the Beach_," I reply a little defensively.

"Simmer down. I'm just fucking with you. Didn't mean to bruise your ego," she—_the brunette goddess_—replies saucily and rolls her eyes at me.

She just fucking rolled her eyes. At me. Instead of fucking her, now I want to shove my dick in her mouth.

Fuck, I'm in trouble.

"Today, Princess," I say cockily, waiting for the rest of the drink recipe.

Alice laughs into her hand, and the sex kitten growls at me, making my dick twitch against my zipper.

_Good thing the bar is covering my semi. _

"Jagger and Peach Schnapps," she bites back.

"The fuck? Doesn't that taste like shit?" I ask.

"No, actually it's delicious. Now could you hurry up and pour me a tall one?" she asks impatiently.

"Coming right up, but I'm going to have to see some I.D.," I reply robotically as I set about grabbing the ingredients.

She starts digging through her small purse as their other friend begins to speak.

"So, why the hell do you have that ringer for Jake? I thought you blocked his number anyway?" Their other friend asks.

After mixing the ingredients into the shaker along with some ice, I shake it and look up at their other friend.

She's gorgeous, too. Blonde hair and quite a bit taller than the other two, she has thick dark eye lashes that frame her deep blue eyes, but she just doesn't hold the same spark for me as the other one.

"It isn't _his_ ringer. It's my general ringer. His call was restricted."

She throws her I.D. on the counter and sets her debit card beside it.

I verify that she is of age, 23 to be exact, and I also notice her name is Isabella Swan. I chuckle internally as the Chief of Police in Forks, Charlie Swan's, face flashes through my mind. I wonder if she's a long lost relative of his.

A niece or distant cousin, maybe. I know he had a daughter in Arkansas or Alabama or some shit. I think her name was Renee.

Eh, not important.

The chief and my dad used to go fishing together a lot when I was little. That was back in a simpler time when Forks didn't have a bunch of rat-bastard kids driving around, smashing mailboxes and a dozen or more hypochondriacs to treat a week. I have no idea if my dad and Charlie have seen each other much since I've been gone, but I know the last few years I've been home had been pretty busy for both the Chief and my dad.

After I finish shaking the drink, I strain it into a glass, along with some fresh ice, and set it in front of Isabella. After ringing up her debit card, I place two receipts and a pen in front of her before I continue to wipe the counter down as the girls groan and grumble about this Jacob person.

After a few minutes, the third girl, who I now know as Rosalie, slaps a ten dollar bill on the counter and orders a Miller Light to drink.

"What time is Jasper supposed to be back, anyway?" she grumbles before taking a long pull of her beer.

"Honestly? I thought he would have been back already. He should be here any minute now," I reply in what I hope is an assuring matter.

"I told you guys we should have picked up Bella's stuff before we left. Now it's going to be even later before we're back on the road. Forks is like three hours away!" Rosalie complains.

_Wait, what?_

"Ah, shut up. Quit your bitching, Rose. With Alice's driving, we'll be there in just over two," Isabella snarks back at her.

"_Forks_?" I sputter unintelligently.

Alice smiles."Yeah. Ever been?"

My brow furrows, and I frown. "I'm from Forks."

"Wow. Small world." Rosalie eyes me. "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen." My answer is slow, drawn out. Unease and confusion mix.

"Edward Cullen? As in, Carlisle and Esme's son?" Isabella asks excitedly.

"Yeah. That would be me."

"It _is_ a small world. Our dads are, like, long time BFFs or something." Isabella smirks playfully.

"You're Charlie's daughter?" My eyes bug out of my head as I try to find any similarities in appearance between her and her dad.

All I can come up with is the brown hair, and their faces kind of look alike, but you wouldn't see that immediately. Since I'm a dude, I have no idea what color the Chief's eyes are, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say they were brown.

"Ah, yes…the elusive and mysterious love child of Renee Moore and Charles Swan. That would be me," she retorts dryly and then takes a deep pull from her straw.

_What I wouldn't give to be that straw. _

"So, where have you been? I mean, how have I never met you before now?" I correct myself.

She shrugs before answering. "I lived with my mom in Arizona up until about five years ago. Her husband, Phil, travels for his profession and she wanted to be with him, so I moved in with my dad. I finished school in Forks, and a few months later, I moved out here to go to school. I graduated last year, and now I live and work here in the city."

"Why didn't you go back to Arizona to go to school, if you don't mind me asking?" Apparently I have no manners around this girl.

"Not at all. I guess I just didn't feel like I belonged there anymore," she explains.

"My mom and her husband sold their house and purchased one in Florida, and after a couple of vacations, I realized I wouldn't be able to deal with the damn heat, so I figured I'd stay close to my dad. We get along really well, and he doesn't hover over me like my mom does. It seemed like the best option." She shrugs and stirs her drink.

I nod. "Makes sense."

If she moved out here for school five years ago, we probably attended U Dub at the same time. A pang of regret settles in my gut as I realize we could have met back then. Things would have been completely different if I'd had a girl to settle down for. Someone to make me be a better man.

I push those feelings aside and concentrate on the women standing in front of me. Without being asked, I set a tall glass of ice water in front of Alice and check my cell phone quickly to see if Jasper has tried to call.

"So, why aren't you going home for Christmas?" Rosalie asks suddenly.

It takes me a moment to realize she's talking to me. Of course she's talking to me. Who else is sitting here with us?

"It's complicated," I reply vaguely.

She rolls her eyes and fixes me with a steady stare. "What are you, a Facebook status? C'mon, Bella spilled her beans—time for you to spill yours." She was obviously not taking no for an answer.

"I'm working." I shrug.

"On Christmas Eve?" Alice asks skeptically.

"What does it look like?" I reply defensively.

"Calm down, killer," Rosalie jokes. "We're just curious."

"Sorry. I don't really want to talk about it." I grab my phone and inch away. "I'm going to go try to call Jasper. Is there anything I can get you before I go to the back?"

"No, we're all good here," Isabella replies.

I nod and make my way toward the office area.

When I finally reach Jasper on his cell, he tells me he's on his way and that he'll explain when he gets here.

I quickly end the call with him and head back out to the bar.

Just as I'm about to step out from behind the swinging door that separates the bar from the hallway, I overhear a little bit of the girls' conversation out front.

"Bella! He's totally into you. You should get his number," Alice encourages.

"Yeah right. Mr. Sex-on-Legs, Bronze-Haired Adonis is not into me. Besides, our parents are super close. He probably thinks of me as a long lost sister," she rebukes.

"Yeah, uh, I don't know if I'd go so far as to call him a _god_. He seems a bit creepy to me, but to each their own. And judging by the way he looks at you, he does _not_ think of you as a sister," Rosalie interjects.

_Bitch. _

"Shut up, Rose," Alice scolds, and I decide it's time for me to make an appearance.

I step out from behind the door and check to see if there are any customers loitering by the bar. When I notice we're still pretty much dead, I walk back over to the girls.

"Jasper should be here shortly. I guess he had a little bit of an emergency," I inform them.

"Is he okay?" Alice asks worriedly, and if I didn't know better, I'd think she was genuinely worried about him. I make a mental note to ask him later how they know each other.

"I think so. He's on his way here. I'll know more then." I leave it at that and collect some abandoned drinks off the counter, throw the bottles in the trash and load the glasses into our dishwasher behind the bar.

After that, I dump out all of the ashtrays. Even though we have a no smoking ordinance, Jasper still leaves ashtrays on the bar top for garbage and whatever else people throw in there. Peanut shells, sunflower seeds, gum, a phone number from an unrequited romance, business cards—you name it, I've probably seen it in these things. I throw the trays into the dishwasher as well, figuring now would be a good time to clean them since we're so dead.

Alice and Rosalie excuse themselves to the restroom, so I walk over to keep Isabella company. She sets her phone down beside her now-empty glass and smiles shyly at me.

"So, why are you really not going home for the holidays?" she asks when she knows everyone else is out of earshot.

"We're back to that again?" I evade.

"Yes. C'mon, you can ask me a question, too. It'll be a tit for a tat." She blushes after saying tit, and I almost groan out loud.

I sigh and relent. "I don't want to disappoint my parents. They don't exactly know what I do for a living, and it's hard to keep the charade up when I'm home. I hate lying to them, so I figure it's better to pretend to be busy and omit the truth than to go home and actually lie to them. I feel like I've let them down enough already."

I'm shocked that I was able to tell her exactly how I'm feeling. I haven't really even been able to talk to Jasper, or my other best friend, Emmett, about my entire familial situation. Then in waltzes this girl and suddenly I'm baring my soul to her. It's a bit unnerving.

She has a thoughtful frown on her face and nods a couple of times. "Okay, I understand why you would feel that way, but don't you think you should give them a chance? I've gotten to know them a little in the last few years, and I think they're amazingly kind and understanding people. I know you think they'd be disappointed to know you bartend…in a strip club. From the small amount of time I've spent with them, I think they'd be proud that their son is out there working, paying his bills and making his own way through life. It's not like you're a drug dealer or something, and being a bartender is nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's an honorable occupation," she says, sounding sincere.

"An honorable occupation? A doctor is an honorable occupation. Fuck, a teacher, nurse, scientist, astronaut, or even a politician could be classified as an honorable occupation. I highly doubt bartender is anywhere on that list."

She is undeterred. "A politician is _hardly_ an honorable occupation."

I roll my eyes at her. "You know what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't. And if I'm being honest with you, I'm a bit offended _by_ you, _for_ you. You get up, get to your shift, work your ass off on your feet, most likely during the busiest and most hectic shifts, trying to receive good tips, which are probably few and far between because you're a _male_ _bartender_ in a titty bar. Then you go home, dead tired, and get up just to do it all over again. Knowing the people who raised you, I'd say you most likely have a very good sense of responsibility and work ethic. You probably never call in sick, even if you are. And you do what you have to do to make ends meet every month, while still being a law abiding citizen, which is more than I can say for a lot of people these days. So excuse me for not thinking of you as a deadbeat lowlife like you do." She's almost growling at the end and her face is fierce.

I don't even know this girl, and she's already defending me…to me.

_What the fuck?_

She looks like she's about to gather up her things and leave, so when she reaches for her cell phone, I place my hand over hers and meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," I say earnestly.

"I don't want you to be sorry that you upset me, Edward. I want you to see yourself clearly," she responds quietly.

"You owe me an answer," I say, instead of replying to her previous statement.

At first she seems a little peeved at my shot at avoidance then says, "An answer to what?" She looks genuinely confused.

"I didn't ask the question yet." I give her my patented crooked smile and rest my arms on the bar.

"Ugh. Fine. I forgot about the tit for tat thing. Carry on." She waves me on dramatically, and I chuckle.

"I like it when you say tit," I say suggestively.

"Yeah? That's not a question." She squirms a little, and her eyes narrow slightly, but she still holds my gaze.

"Hmm…now I'm wondering if you have a tat," I say as I tap a finger to my chin. "I probably shouldn't use that as my one question, though."

She gives me her own crooked grin and bites her lip.

_Damn it, I want this woman. _

"Ah hah! I've got it! Is that really your main ringer on your phone, or are you still caught up on that Jake character?" I ask, catching her off guard.

"You heard all of that?" she asks, irritated.

"It isn't your turn to ask a question," I reply cockily.

"Ugh, yes. It is my general ringer. No, I am not still 'caught up' on his lame ass. He's a rat bastard, and I want nothing good for him," she replies in an icy tone.

"Prove it." I've always got a plan.

"Prove what?" she asks, confused again.

"What's your number?" I pull my cell phone from my back pocket.

"Is this some pickup line that I haven't heard yet?" she asks skeptically, but her blush gives her away. She's excited about the prospect of us exchanging numbers.

"C'mon, let me hear it. Only one way I can verify if you're lying or not." I waggle my eyebrows at her, and suddenly she's reciting her number for me.

As I punch the numbers into my phone, I'm almost giddy when I hit the call button and her phone starts to ring.

_**I feel so untouched, and I want you so much that I just can't resist you.  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much.  
Somehow I can't forget you.  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you.**_

"So the truth comes out," she snarks and smiles at me.

I grin back. "So it does."

"Well, now you have my number," she says coyly.

"I do, and you have mine."

"Maybe I'll use it sometime," she retorts.

"I hope you do, because I'm sure I will."

Suddenly, Jasper walks through the door, and he looks raging mad. When he approaches me behind the bar, I turn to give him my full attention, and I step away from Isabella a bit.

"What's going on? Why do you look like you want to rip someone's balls off and staple them to their ears?" I ask, feeling dread pool in the pit of my stomach. Jasper is not an angry person. He doesn't do mad. He's by far the most chill person I know.

"It's Emmett," he spits out, but I cut him off.

"What about him?! Is he okay? Where is he?" I'm always expecting the worst in every situation, and I'm immediately assaulted with thoughts of Emmett lying in a hospital bed.

"Nothing physical. I mean, not like you're probably thinking. He caught Vanessa in bed with someone else. He's in jail, dude. We gotta go to Forks," Jasper says quickly.

"Forks? What the fuck for?" I ask, very fucking confused.

"Emmett and Vanessa left last week to head home for the holidays. Remember? Well, I guess she wasn't just visiting her mother up on the reservation but some other dude, too. Emmett put a whoopin' on him before Chief Swan got there and broke it up," Jasper explains quietly.

"When did this happen?" I ask, aggravated.

"Early this morning," he replies.

"Fuck. Dude, I _cannot_ go back to Forks," I grit out and grip my hair in a death grip.

"_We_ can't let Emmett sit in jail over Christmas. _We_ owe him more than that," Jasper says sternly and pokes my chest roughly with his fingers.

"Fuck! Okay, who the hell is gonna watch the club, though?" I ask, reeling in my defeat.

"I'm closing. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but I'm figuring we'll be back before New Year's Eve. We've got to get shit straightened out there before we come back. That could take a while, given Emmett's current legal predicament," he replies dryly.

_A week in Forks. Fuck my life. _

"Is everything okay?" I'm startled from my thoughts as I hear Alice speak up from behind us.

Apparently, she and Rosalie finally returned from the shitter some time before my life got flushed down it.

"No," I reply just as Jasper says, "Yes."

I look at him and scowl as I prepare to close down the club.

Jasper heads into the back changing area to let the girls know he's closing and to apologize to them for the short notice, while I start shutting off lights and straightening up my area.

"Can I help with anything?" Isabella is suddenly beside me, looking hesitant.

"No, thank you. I've pretty much got everything all cleaned up. I just need to put the glasses away, and I'm all set," I reply as I empty the dishwasher, not giving the glasses time to cool.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Our buddy got arrested for fighting, so we have to go make sure he gets out of jail before tomorrow. Otherwise, he'll spend Christmas in jail," I respond without elaborating.

"Is he okay?" she asks, genuinely concerned. It floors me that she doesn't make a wise crack about the situation and isn't asking any questions.

Most girls are nosy bitches.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about the other guy, though. Emmett is pretty fucking big. I wouldn't ever want to be on the receiving end of his punch. It just sucks because he's not a violent person and this will probably be on his record forever," I reply sadly.

"That would be terrible, but on the bright side, you guys will get there in time. The county building doesn't close until five," she responds.

"He's not in Seattle," I say, closing each cupboard and latching the door on the dishwasher.

"Where is he?"

I answer hesitantly, "Forks."

"Oh." She pauses. "That…changes things."

"Yes, it does," I say slowly as I look over at her. "It changes everything."

**XxOo —A few hours later—oOxX**

_I'm going to kick Emmett's ass for getting us into this mess. _

_What the fuck?!_

After Isabella and her friends left the bar, Jasper and I quickly parted ways to go to our apartments and pack our belongings. I desperately wanted to chicken out and pretend I'd suddenly come down with a massive case of the shits, but I knew I couldn't do that to Emmett.

So instead, I'm sitting in a cramped car with Christmas music blaring from the speakers as Jasper drives us back to Forks. We've been driving for almost three hours, taking the roads at a slightly slower speed than usual due to weather conditions.

The slow speed is welcome; the longer it takes us to get there, the longer it'll be before I have to see my parents. However, this shitty ass Christmas music is _not_ welcome.

"Would you turn this shit off?" I grumble after listening to some shitty boy band singing, "Merry Christmas, happy holidays" over and over and over.

"This is a great jam, Eddie! You don't like *NSYNC?" Jasper asks with mock hurt.

"Where's your GPS?" I ask.

"In the glove compartment. Why?" he asks, confused at my change of subject.

"We need to locate your balls and reattach them to your body. Immediately." My tone is serious, and I try not to crack up as he scowls at me.

"Fuck you, Edward. Quit being such a crabass all the time," he says sullenly.

"I'm sorry, man. You know I'm stressed about spending so much time back in Forks. The longer I'm there, the more likely they'll find out I'm not pursuing music. I don't want to disappoint them," I apologize solemnly.

"I think it's about time you tell your folks, Ed. You're making this seem a lot worse than it is. They'll love you no matter what," he replies.

"Easy for you to say," I grumble and scrub my hand over my face.

When I look up, I see the _Welcome to Forks_ sign a few yards ahead of us, and I swallow thickly.

_Fuck!_

I can feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest as I take deep, gasping breaths. I must look like a lunatic because Jasper is suddenly veering off the road and pulling over onto the shoulder as I quickly fumble for my window button. As it rolls down, I take deep breaths of the frigid air and I try to get my panic to subside.

"For Christ's sake, Ed! They ain't gonna kill ya!"

"I know that, fucker. I just don't want to disappoint them." I groan as my panic dwindles and the heaviness settles in my gut.

"You're an idiot" is all he says as he veers back onto the road and drives us to the Forks Police Department.

"I thought he got arrested on the Rez. Shouldn't he be in Clallam County jail in Port Angeles?" I ask as we vacate the car and walk toward the front entrance.

"He was brought in by Chief Swan, so they're handling it here. Thankfully, Chief was nice enough to start his bond paperwork when I talked to him earlier. As soon as I pay to get him out, we're good to go." He pulls the door open, and we enter the building.

I take in my surroundings and stuff my hands in my front pockets as we wait for the secretary to retrieve the Chief.

When he comes out, he greets us both with a firm handshake and a pat on the shoulder. I don't remember the Chief being so handsy back in the day, but I push through it and avoid the scrutinizing glances he continues to shoot in my direction.

"It's been a while, son," he says to me as Jasper sits down to finish filling out Emmett's bond application.

"Yes, it has," I agree with a heavy sigh as I rub the back of my neck.

When I meet his gaze, I notice that he has brown eyes just like Isabella's, and I look away quickly. I silently wonder if he can see through this thin skin I have and all of the lies and omissions that I've got buried deep inside of me.

"I bet your folks are happy you've come back to visit," he replies after a couple of silent moments.

"They don't know I'm here yet. I plan to surprise them." I shrug and give him a tight smile, not wanting to mention that if I had my way I definitely would not be anywhere near Forks right now.

"Oh…don't you remember that they stay in Port Angeles for Christmas Eve? They've got that hospital banquet tonight. I figured you were going with them," he replies apologetically.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. It's okay. I'll probably just go to bed early tonight anyway. It was a long drive back," I reply, silently thanking the heavens that I have more time to prepare.

"Nonsense. You can come over to our house for dinner. You shouldn't be alone on Christmas," he says gruffly, and I crack a small smile at him.

"It's okay, Chief. I'm a big boy," I joke with him.

"I won't have you staying alone. Your folks would never let me live it down. Listen, Sue makes enough food for an Army, and we had a couple of people cancel tonight, so you're coming and that's that. You can meet my daughter, Bella, too."

Suddenly things are looking up.

_Shit, if I hit on her, the Chief is going to shoot me…in my balls. And who the hell is Sue?_

"I forgot you had a daughter," I reply dumbly.

"I'm surprised you haven't met her yet, considering Jasper and Alice are dating, and she's Bella's best friend."

Jasper's relationship status is news to me.

Also, when in the hell did Chief Swan become the local gossip?

And why the fuck am I just now finding out that Jasper has a girlfriend?

"Uh, yeah, I guess I've just been busy lately." I cough. "Can I go see Emmett while Jasper finishes here?" I ask, trying to change the subject and evade any further dinner invites from the Chief.

"Sure, son. Head right on back." He points to the hallway leading back to the cells.

I walk in that direction and flick Jasper in the back of the head as I pass.

As soon as I reach Emmett's cell, he quickly stands and walks up to the bars.

"Shit, Emmett," I say as I take in his split lip and bloody knuckles.

"I can't believe I fell for her shit," he spits out angrily and grips the bars tightly in his meaty fists.

"She isn't worth it, Em. She's not worth fucking your life up for."

"Don't you think I know that? I fucking know she isn't worth it, Edward. I've just wasted so much God damned time, and for what? Absolutely nothing." His face is furious, and I know Chief isn't going to let him out of here all fired up. I try to think of ways to get him to chill the fuck out.

"Did you know Jasper has a girlfriend?" I ask stupidly and then smack my hand to my forehead.

"What?" Emmett asks after a minute, snapping out of his stupor.

"Yeah, he's dating some midget named Alice."

There's definitely not a shortage of idiocy when it comes to me tonight.

"A real midget?" Emmett asks, unfazed by the fact that Jasper is dating.

"No, dumbass, just a really short chick. Anyway, did you know?" I ask again.

"No, well, I thought he might be seeing someone. Good for him," he replies and shrugs his shoulders as he sits back down on the cot.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Em. You don't deserve it. Hell, you're one of the best guys I know, and you've never given her a reason to stray," I say honestly.

He just nods and stares down at his hands. It's hard to see him like this. Although, if I'm being honest, I thought he'd be a little more upset.

If I settled down for a girl and then caught her in bed with someone else, I'd probably be in here for murder.

"Did you…did you know she was doing that, Emmett?" I ask before thinking it through.

"Did I know she was running around with some douche bag from the Rez? No. I didn't. But things have been off for a while now, and I guess we've drifted apart. When I first walked in on them…" He grimaces and shakes his head as if to rid himself of the unwelcome memory. "I snapped. It was a huge blow to my pride, and I have never felt more…betrayed. I know it sounds lame, but she hurt me pretty bad. I kind of thought before we might not end up getting married, but I never saw us completely out of each other's lives. Now, I can't even stomach the thought of looking at her."

I nod and shove my hands deep into my pockets as the uncomfortable silence takes over the room.

"You ready to go, man?" Jasper asks from behind me, startling me slightly.

Emmett nods and stands as a deputy unlocks his cell and hands him his personal belongings.

Jasper claps Emmett on the shoulder. "You're coming to my folks' for dinner. Then we can go stay at yours for the rest of the night. They're still gone on that cruise, right?"

"Yeah," Emmett replies quietly as he slips his coat on and zips it up. "They're coming back on Friday."

"That settles it then," Jasper says as we walk down the hallway back to the front.

"You don't need to babysit me," Emmett grumbles. "I'm fine."

"I'm not babysitting you," Jasper retorts. "You don't need to be alone all week, and I need someplace to stay for a few days. It's a win-win."

"Fine, but after dinner, we're getting drunk," Emmett states.

"Fine by me," Jasper agrees, and I just sit there, listening to their exchange.

Just as we're about to walk out, Chief Swan tells Emmett and Jasper to go ahead while he and I catch up; he'll give me a ride back later.

_Fuck. My. Life. _

As the chief finishes sorting out his last minute paperwork, I pull my phone out of my pocket and send a quick text to Isabella's phone.

**Your dad just kidnapped me. - Edward**

_**Oh yeah? Should I be worried? Is there a new bromance brewing in your future? **_

I snort.

**Ha ha. You're hilarious. Seriously, he keeps asking me to come to dinner. Should I be scared? **

_**Only if you're not bulletproof. ;) **_

**That settles it then. :P **

_**Yeah? You should come. It would help me out a lot. :)**_

A small smile tugs at my lips.

**I'm sure me coming would help you out. ;) **

_**Nice. I think it would help YOU out, but seriously.**_

**Why? **

_**How good of an actor are you? **_

_Huh? What does…_

**I don't know? I'm a bartender. What kind of a ? is that? - Edward**

_**One word. Improvise. *Evil grin***_

I'm confused as I reread our entire conversation, but I still can't figure out what she wants me to do—other than to go to the dinner.

A few minutes later, the Chief's phone rings and his muffled curse draws my attention.

"What the hell is _he_ doing there?" Charlie whisper-yells into the phone. "Well, I'm not going to tolerate any of his bullshit in my house. It's Christmas Eve, and I know you're uncomfortable around him. Just say the word, honey, and I'll have him thrown out on his ass. I don't care if he is Billy's son," Charlie grits out. "Okay, Bells, if you're sure? Oh, and tell Sue to set the table for one more. Edward, Carlisle and Esme's boy, is going to be joining us." Charlie grins at me, and I chuckle in my defeat.

I guess I'm going to dinner.

"I don't know if he'd be comfortable with that, Bells. You've never even spoken to him before," Chief starts before he's interrupted.

Suddenly he's walking toward me and thrusting his cell phone out for me to take.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"She, uh, wants to talk to you." He smiles at me sheepishly.

"_She_ who?" I ask dumbly.

"Bella, my daughter," Charlie replies.

I tentatively take the phone, as though it might bite me, and I hesitantly talk into the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Edward. My name is Bella. I'm Charlie's daughter,"_ she responds, putting on her show.

"Uh, hi, Bella. Nice to speak to you," I mumble, unsure of what I'm supposed to be doing.

_"So, would you like to pretend to be my boyfriend for the evening?"_ she asks, cutting to the chase.

"W-What?" I stutter and cough loudly.

_"Please? I'll pay you back. I just—the asshole ex we talked about earlier? He's here. Please?"_ she begs as her voice gets quieter.

"Okay, fine. Are you sure your dad is okay with this? He doesn't know we've met previously," I whisper as I see Charlie walking back in my direction.

"He's fine with it. Jake is on his shit list right now," she assures me and then asks me to put her dad back on the phone.

When he ends the call with a loud guffaw, I assume everything is going smoothly.

Instead of answering my curious gaze, he shakes his head and pockets his phone before throwing his jacket on.

"Let's go, son. time for you to meet the hurricane that is my daughter," he says good-naturedly, and we walk out to his cruiser.

I notice my bags thrown haphazardly in the backseat and quirk my eyebrow at him.

"You trying to kidnap me, Chief?" I ask teasingly.

"Hah. No, I figured you'd want your things instead of trying to track them down later. The boys offered to load your stuff up in the back." He hops into the cruiser and fires it up.

As we ride to the house, I chuckle and say, "That sounds about right. Jasper's always trying to get rid of me."

He laughs, and as we turn on his street, I ask if we can turn on the lights. His mustache twitches, but other than that, he doesn't answer me. When we pull into the driveway, he flicks them on for a second and then shuts them off as he kills the engine.

"Aw, no fair," I gripe as we both climb out of the car. I follow him to the front door.

"I think you and Bella will get along just fine." He chuckles as he opens the front door and we step inside.

"Aw, no fair! He turned on the lights for you! He never turns them on for me!" Isabella—er _Bella_—whines from the other room.

"Oh, zip it. I've turned them on for you, too. Where is everybody?" Charlie pulls off his coat and hat and hangs them up by the door. I remove my jacket as well and hang it on the empty hook beside his after I kick the snow off my shoes and slip my feet out of them.

I join Charlie and Bella in the kitchen as she tells him that Sue made Jake and Seth go to the store for some last minute supplies and that Sue is upstairs getting freshened up.

"Sue?" I ask dumbly, still unsure of who all of these people are.

"Yeah. Sue Clearwater," Bella responds.

I remember just before I left for college that Harry Clearwater had passed away from a massive heart attack. Charlie had taken it especially hard.

"Are you two…?" I ask Charlie, even though it's none of my business.

"Yes. We got married last year," Charlie says proudly.

I'm glad to see that he and Sue somehow found their own way through their loss.

"Good for you, Chief." I slap him on the back and then extend my hand to Bella to shake.

"I'm Edward," I say, trying to keep up the appearance that we've just met.

"Bella. Nice to meet you, Edward." She returns my handshake and smiles coyly at me.

"I feel like I already know you. Charlie used to talk about you all the time," she says with a smile, and she squeezes my hand before we let go.

"All good things, I hope?" I say uncertainly.

"Definitely," she agrees and smiles over at her dad, who is grinning at both of us.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up. I will say, I don't think you two will have a hard time convincing Jake that you're a couple." He ascends the stairs and leaves us alone in a semi-awkward silence.

"So," I say after a few moments.

"Don't look so uncomfortable," she chides as she grabs the sleeve of my shirt and tugs me into the living room with her.

"C'mon, let's cuddle, _boyfriend_," she goads as she sits down on the loveseat and pats the spot next to her.

"You're going to get me shot." I laugh and plop down beside her, putting my arm over the backrest, letting her head rest on it.

"Bullshit, Charlie loves you. Plus, we have to look convincing." Her face is semi-serious as she places her hand causally on my knee and leans into me.

"B-Bella," I stutter as she moves even closer.

_She needs to give me my space before I fuck her right here on the loveseat. _

"Yes?" she asks demurely, and her breath fans against my throat, making my cock twitch.

"I-I'm going to need to know more about you if we're going to pull this off," I reply as I stroke my fingers up and down her arm softly, watching her flesh rise up in little bumps.

She releases a shuddering breath and nods as she slides even closer to me.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask just to throw her off guard.

Her eyes snap up to mine, and she quirks her brow at me as she shakes her head.

"How many?" I ask again.

Realistically, if we were in a relationship, I would know this, so I feel like it's better to be prepared.

"Two," she says quietly.

Not what I was expecting; she's pretty enough to have been with multiple guys already, but obviously she holds herself to higher standards.

"Relationships or flings?" I ask.

"The first was a relationship—Jake. And the second was someone I had been seeing on and off in Seattle—it didn't work out." She doesn't elaborate beyond that, and I'm fairly grateful.

"What happened between you and Jake?" I inquire.

She knows she needs to tell me in order to keep up the façade, but it takes her a few moments to answer.

"I caught him, multiple times, with someone else and finally decided to end it." Her answer is vague and pisses me off.

"Care to elaborate?" I ask impatiently.

She huffs and turns to face me. We're so close our noses are almost touching, and neither of us is backing down.

"Okay, Nosy Nancy, I'll elaborate. The first time, I caught him making out with Sue's niece in the Forks High parking lot while he was waiting to pick me up. The second time, they were here snuggled up on my couch, getting touchy-feely when they thought I was out shopping with one of my friends. The last and final time, Charlie and I drove up to the reservation to see if Billy and Jake wanted to join us for a last minute fishing trip. When we got there, Billy was nowhere in sight and Jake was shacked up in his bedroom with her again, but this time they weren't just cuddling." She's looking down at her hands as she picks at her fingers, and I instantly feel bad for her.

"He's an idiot," I reassure her as I hook my finger under her chin and bring her eyes up to meet mine. "You know that right?"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been my first," she replies. "I just felt really robbed, I guess. They say you'll always love your first, and while that certainly is not true, I know I'll never forget it. Sometimes I wish I could."

"Maybe you just haven't found anyone who could make you forget," I speak softly.

"Maybe," she whispers as her gaze darts from my lips to my eyes.

"Maybe I could help you forget," I say before I lean in and press my lips softly against hers.

I'm momentarily stunned by how intoxicating she is. Drunk on her taste and drowning in her scent, I gently cradle her face as my tongue peeks out to swipe at her plump bottom lip.

She moans softly and fists her fingers through my hair, yanking softly and eliciting a small moan from me.

"Wow. For being in a fake relationship, you're surely doing it right," a female voice says.

We jump apart guiltily, and I focus on straightening my sweatshirt as Bella nervously runs her fingers through her hair.

"Hiya, Sue," she says, and I look up to see Charlie and Sue standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe I should go?" I get ready to stand, unsure of whether or not I'm still welcome in the Chief's home.

"Nonsense, you just got here. You think I'm gonna run you out because you're swapping spit with my daughter?" Charlie asks sarcastically.

"Uh, I didn't pack my Kevlar, so I'm not quite sure how to navigate this situation," I say sheepishly.

"I suspected you two might have met before, and it feels good to know my instincts are still good. And I'm not gonna shoot ya, son. Just treat her right. Lord knows she's had her fair share of assholes." Charlie's face darkens, and he glances out the front window as a car pulls up. "Speak of the devil," he grumbles and goes into the kitchen.

Sue chuckles and follows him.

"What just happened?" I ask after a second.

"My dad just gave you permission to date his daughter." Bella laughs loudly and throws herself back against the loveseat.

"I haven't dated in a long time—maybe ever," I admit after moment and scrub my hands over my face as I rest my elbows on my knees.

"Hey, no worries. Let's just hang out and see where it goes." She shrugs like it isn't a big deal, but I'm not an idiot. Kisses like that aren't just fun and games. Kisses like that always lead to more. They lead to commitments and relationships and responsibilities.

_Am I ready for that? _

_If it's with this girl—I just might be._

"Come here." I grab her arm and tug her toward me, pressing my lips against hers again while I stroke her jaw and neck.

"What was that for?" she whispers as we separate to breathe.

"I think we both know that we're not just going to be hanging out. This isn't a friends-with-benefits type thing we've got going on here, and I'm not like that other asshole you've been with. If we're going to do anything physical, I don't want it to be half-assed," I say firmly.

"Agreed." She smiles and kisses me again.

"Honey, I'm home!" an obnoxious voice calls from the doorway.

Bella groans. "Fuck my life."

"Jeesh, you could at least buy me dinner first," I quip as I pinch her side and stand up.

"Nice," she says through her laughter and wraps her arm around my back as we walk out to greet the newcomers.

When we get to the foyer area, I see two tan guys. One couldn't be more than fifteen years old, and the other looks around my age—maybe I couple of years younger. The youngest must be Seth, who I remember to be Sue's boy. I'm pretty sure he has an older sister. The other guy is obviously Jake. And I'm not saying that because Seth looks way too young for Bella, but because of the hostile glares Jake is shooting my way as he notices my cozy hold on Bella.

_Suck my dick, fucker. _

I size him up as we have our stare down, or should I say glare down. He's a couple of inches shorter than me, but he's pretty stocky. His face looks a little bruised, and he has a gash above his eye, but I can tell it's already scabbed over. It makes me wonder if this kid is cocky or a brawler. But I notice his hands aren't cut up—he's probably some punk ass pussy who likes to talk shit and gets his ass kicked on a regular basis.

I must be giving him one hell of a stink eye because pure hatred is radiating off him in waves, and it only makes me smirk at him. I look down at Bella, seeing her glaring daggers at him, and I can't help but smile at her. She's absolutely adorable when she's pissed off.

"So this is the boyfriend you were bragging about when you got home?" Jake sneers at her.

"Yep, this is him." Her grip tightens on me, and I can't help but chuckle at the fact that she was playing this charade long before I was thrown into the picture.

"He doesn't look gorgeous to me," Jake spits with contempt.

"That's probably because you can't see me through your own mangled ass face," I snap back at him. "Who kicked your ass anyway?"

"Jake is notorious for putting his pecker where it doesn't belong. Someone finally put him in his place," Bella answers before he can and pulls me into the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" she asks Sue sweetly and begins setting the table.

I offer to help as well, and Sue has me slice up the ham while Charlie carves the turkey.

I'm almost finished with the ham before Jake makes an appearance in the kitchen. He walks around like he owns the place, and I notice how he "accidently" cops a feel as he walks behind Bella to take his place at the table. Thankfully, Charlie notices too and isn't afraid to say something about it.

"Watch it, Jake. Bella knows how to deliver a mean punch to the nuts and Edward has knife in his hand. I'm pretty sure he'd get to you before I could. Not that I feel like saving your ass again today," he trails off and suddenly it hits me like a ton of bricks.

_He_ is the reason why Emmett got arrested this morning. His busted up face explains everything.

_Motherfucker. _

I set the knife down slowly beside the sink and take a couple of deep breaths before I turn to face the Chief. He looks a little startled by the look in my eyes, and I just shrug my shoulders.

"You got a beer, Chief?" I ask semi-politely.

"I'll do you one better. Wait 'til I finish carving this bird and I'll make some Tom and Jerry's." He grins.

"Sure." I nod. "That'd be great."

"I'm going to give Edward a tour of the house," Bella says quickly and tugs my hand toward the stairway.

"You're going to let them go off alone together?" Jake is livid.

"Why not?" Charlie says in a no nonsense tone.

Jake is too thick to catch on.

"Uh, because you've never approved of me being alone with Bella in the house!" Jake sounds truly offended. Idiot.

"I trust Edward. He's a good kid" is Charlie's simple response.

"And I'm not?!" Jake howls.

"No. You're not. I thought you were, but then you broke my baby's heart," Charlie growls. "You think I don't know what you were doing with that girl today when Emmett was pummeling you? They were engaged to be married, Jacob Allen Black! Have you no decency in you? You sure as hell were not raised like that!"

"Charlie," Sue is obviously trying to rein him in, and it doesn't sound as though it's working; he just keeps delivering a thorough tongue-lashing at Jake.

"And that girl—the one you keep getting in trouble with? Hell, I woulda figured you guys had learned your lesson by now. Or at least that you both would've grown up, but I can see that you haven't. If you ask me, you both deserve each other. I'm sorry, Sue, honey. I know she's your niece, but I couldn't gave a speckled crumb of shit for that girl. Nothing but trouble, I tell you." Charlie slams his fist down on the counter.

Bella lets go of my hand from where we're standing by the foot of the stairs and walks back over to the kitchen doorway.

"Daddy?" she says softly after the kitchen quiets down.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asks as he reins in his temper.

"I love you," she says and gives him a megawatt smile.

"I love you, too, baby girl." He returns her smile, and Sue chuckles at both of them.

Bella skips back to me, and we ascend the stairs as Bella calls out, "Love you, too, Sue!"

"Love you, too, sweet girl!" Sue calls back, and I chuckle as we go into Bella's room and close the door.

"Pops: One. D-bag: None." Bella giggles as she flops down on her bed and leaves me standing by the door.

"You're too far away. Come here," she says as she crooks her finger at me. I chuckle and walk a few feet closer, but I stop just out of her reach.

I shake my head and smile at her as I tuck my hands in the front pocket of my sweatshirt.

"What's the matter?" Bella asks, looking a little hurt.

"I don't want to abuse your father's trust in me," I reply quietly.

The Chief is a pretty awesome guy, and I'd really hate to have my balls blown off by his gun.

"He likes you," she assures and tugs on my sweater.

"I don't want to give him a reason not to. I don't want him to think I'm like Jake, and right now—I'm honestly about to go down there and rip off that fucker's head. I can't believe he's the punk that got Emmett arrested this morning!" I say, livid again.

"Emmett is the friend you were talking about earlier?" she asks, putting the pieces together.

"Yes."

"Holy shit. Emmett was engaged to Nessa?" Her eyebrows shoot up a mile high, and if I wasn't so irritated, it'd be funny.

"Yes, he was engaged to Vanessa."

"What the hell is wrong with him? She's awful! She's Sue's niece, the one Jake has been running around with for years!" She all but shouts, and I suddenly go from livid to raging mad.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! The girl Jake fucked around on you with numerous times is also the girl who just cheated on Emmett and _has_ _been_ _cheating_ on him for pretty much the entire time they've been together?" I clarify.

She winces before nodding. "Pretty much, yeah. I just assumed her fiancé was a dumbass or that he fooled around on her too and didn't give a shit."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." I growl and turn toward the door to go kick that stupid fucker's ass.

"No! No, don't!" She gets in front of me and latches onto my shoulders to hold me in place.

"Bella, move. Seriously, someone needs to teach that pussy bitch a lesson," I demand.

"Please don't. I know he deserves it, but just…wait. Don't do it here. I really don't want Charlie to have to arrest you. Please, Edward, for me?" After she finishes speaking, she surprises the hell out of me by jumping up into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I ask, out of breath, partially from anger, partially from surprise.

"Making you forget," she whispers against my neck as she leaves heated kisses in her wake.

She bites my ear, and I groan before I press her back against the door and grip her thighs tightly, holding her to me.

She moans and tightens her legs around me. "I want you."

"Fuck," I grunt and thrust against her. I dig my fingers into her ass as I yank her against me and nip at her neck.

I use my hips to anchor her against the door, and I cup her face in my hands, pressing my lips against hers.

"I want you, too, but we can't do this here. Not like this."

My words don't deter her; she quickly yanks my sweatshirt up so it's tangled around my neck and shoulders, and unfortunately, my body is complying with her. I lift my arms, and the sweatshirt is discarded to the floor.

I hiss when I feel her nails scrape down my sides, and then she bites down on my neck.

I quickly brace her against me and then carry her over to the bed. We tumble down, lying sideways on the small, full-sized bed, and she hooks her legs around me again. Even though I'm trying to brace myself above her to keep from crushing her, she's using all of her leg strength to pull me down on top of her.

"Damn, you're strong!" I tease her, feeling slightly emasculated.

"I work _out_," she says in the voice of that dude from LMFAO, and I can't hold back the laugh that bubbles up in my chest.

She flashes me a toothy grin and pulls me against her with her hands planted firmly on my ass.

"What are you going to do if your dad walks in here right now?" I ask her teasingly.

She laughs. "What are you going to do if Jake walks in right now?"

"Beat the living fuck out of him," I say honestly before reminding her. "You're evading my question."

"He can't. I locked the door when you mauled me." She smiles widely.

"Such a vixen." I pull her hands from my ass and pin them above her head.

"Remember how you said you wanted to make new memories?" she asks, seemingly from nowhere.

My brow furrows; I have no idea where she's headed. "Yeah?"

"Well…Jacob and I…may have fooled around in this very spot. How about giving me something better to remember?"

"You had to mention his name again? Woman, you bring out the worst in me," I growl and thrust between her open legs, then casually mention, "Too bad you're not wearing a skirt."

Her eyes darken with desire. Suddenly, she slips her hands from mine and begins making quick work of her pants.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Oh, did you want to do it?" she asks as she stills her hands and looks up at me eagerly.

"Bella, we're not having sex right now," I declare and stare her straight in the eyes.

"Such a prude," she mumbles and pushes me off of her so I'm lying beside of her.

"There is something I want to try, though." I coax her onto her back as I undo her jeans and slowly pull them a little ways down her thighs.

"W-what's that?" she stutters softly.

I slip my hand inside her panties and cover her mouth with mine, swallowing the loud moan she releases as my fingers dip between her folds.

She's so hot and wet I have no trouble moving my fingers against her slick flesh.

"Let me make you feel good," I murmur against her lips as I bite and kiss them.

I slip two fingers inside of her and use my thumb to rub circles against her clit. Curling my fingers against her sweet spot, I feel even more of her coat me. I pump them a bit faster, causing her to groan loudly against my lips.

"I can't wait until I'm buried balls deep inside you, Bella." She starts to tremble against me, her body quaking and her chest heaving with her labored breaths as her release rapidly approaches. Taunting, I ask, "Would you like that?"

She nods her head, but it isn't enough for me.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me what you want me to do to you," I demand.

"Fuck me. Oh God, Edward! I want you to fuck me so bad," she begs.

"I want you, too, Bella. Imagine this is my cock, fucking your pretty, tight pussy." I grunt against her lips and carefully insert another finger inside of her, making her walls stretch slightly to accommodate.

I don't know if it's the dirty talk or the additional finger, but suddenly Bella moans loudly and her walls clench my fingers tightly as she comes.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes, oh God, yessss…" she hisses quietly as she rocks her hips against my hand.

As she finishes with her release, I gently remove my hand from her panties. Without even thinking about it, I slip my fingers in my mouth to taste her. If it's even possible, her eyes darken further, and she bites her lip harshly as she looks up at me.

"How's that for a new memory?" I ask with a grin after I remove my fingers from my mouth.

"Fucking fantastic. That's the first time a guy has ever made me come," she admits sheepishly.

"Are you fucking with me?" I ask seriously.

"I wish." She groans and bites my bottom lip, tugging on it softly.

"Soon, love. Soon," I promise and kiss her again.

I mentally pat myself on the back for a job well done, and I can't help but smirk at the fact that that fucking loser downstairs has never, in the entire time he's known her, given Bella as much pleasure as I have in the last five minutes.

It's crazy to think we've just met.

This girl will definitely be my undoing.

—**XxOoXxOo—~*~—oOxXoOxX—**

It's been fifteen minutes since Bella kicked me out of her room and said she needed to get ready for dinner. I thought she looked great, but I knew she wanted to get cleaned up after our little session.

I also know better than to question a girl when it comes to their primping.

Growing up, my mother was always a force to be reckoned with when it came to getting ready for special occasions and looking her best. As I got older, my father joked that Brad Paisley's song, _Waiting on a Woman,_ must have been written about her.

The memory brings a smile to my face as I carry a large pitcher of ice water to the table. Charlie sets a warm mug filled with my favorite Christmas beverage in front of me. There's nothing better than a strong Tom and Jerry to spread Christmas cheer. The brandy, along with the warmth of the liquid, fills my throat and chest with a comfortable burn, and I nod appreciatively at Charlie for fixing this up.

I notice he doesn't have one in front of him, and I ask him why he isn't partaking.

"I've got some stuff to do down at the station later," he says as he sips from his water. As Sue sets a large bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, the Chief smiles at her then turns back to look at the clock on the wall.

"What in the world? Did Bella fall in or something? She's been getting ready forever," he says and absentmindedly scratches his chest.

"Charles, you leave that poor girl alone," Sue scolds good-naturedly and pats his shoulder as she passes his spot at the end of the table.

She takes her seat at the opposite end of the table and less than a minute later, we hear Bella padding down the stairs.

I almost choke on the sip I've just taken as soon as I see her appear in the doorway. She's in a deep red wrap dress that accentuates every single curve on her body. The material clings to the top half her like a second skin without looking trashy, and the three-quarter sleeves give it a modest look.

When she folds the skirt of her dress underneath her before she sits down, I do a quick evaluation and cannot determine whether or not she's wearing panties. I feel myself twitch against my jeans, and I berate myself for not giving into her earlier.

We say a quick Christmas prayer that I don't hear because I'm too focused on Bella's cleavage, and I glance around the table nervously, hoping nobody notices what a fucking creeper I'm being.

The only person that is paying any attention to me is Jake, and he's too busy glaring daggers between Bella and me to give a shit that I'm about to blow my load like a twelve-year-old with his first copy of _Penthouse_.

_Son of a bitch. I'm going to burn in Hell for this. _

I clear my throat quietly and squirm in my seat as I try to get comfortable. My cock strains painfully against the confines of my jeans. I'd love nothing more than to release the fly and let it free, but I don't have a death wish. I'm also seated right next to Charlie, so I'm sure my sudden display of public indecency wouldn't go unnoticed.

_Fuck, I think I'm in Hell. _

_Think pure thoughts. Think pure thoughts. _

I take another pull of my beverage, hoping the impending buzz will calm me the fuck down and lessen the tent I'm sporting underneath the table cloth.

Thank fuck for table cloths, by the way. Without this one, I'd probably be sporting a few gaping bullet holes by now.

Dinner passes uneventfully. Jake keeps to himself, pouting as he shovels potatoes into his mouth and shares punches back and forth with Seth as they fight over the last dinner roll.

Sue and Charlie ask Bella and me questions about Seattle, and I answer as honest as possible while skirting around my true occupation.

Charlie continues to supply Bella and me with Tom and Jerry's, much to Jake's chagrin. Charlie refuses to serve him any because of his shitty attitude.

After dinner, Bella and my inhibitions start to loosen.

"Dad, are you trying to get us drunk?" Bella hiccups and giggles adorably.

I snicker at her low alcohol tolerance, and I stand and walk to the kitchen to refill our mugs.

When I turn around, I see a rattled Jacob staring back at me, and I can tell he has something to say.

"Whatever you're about to say, save it," I say before he can start. "I really don't care to listen to it."

I attempt to walk past him, but he puts his hand up to stop me.

"You know that I haven't met Emmett before this morning, right?" he asks, completely throwing me off guard.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" I snap at him.

"It doesn't, and I know that. But I've always had this pull to Nessa, I just…I can't really explain it. Something always brings me back to her."

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time about Bella?"

"I don't know…a territorial thing maybe? You don't seem good enough for her," he answers, and I can tell by the look on his face that he isn't saying it out of spite—but it's how he honestly feels.

"Jacob, just because you never were, doesn't mean he isn't," Bella answers from the doorway, completely surprising us.

The look of hurt that flashes in his eyes is quick and doesn't last. He just nods his head and turns back to me.

"Don't hurt her," he says seriously.

"I'm not you," I reply honestly.

_**You and me baby  
ain't nothing but mammals,  
so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel**_

Bella and I share a funny look when we hear the random song suddenly ring throughout the kitchen, and then we realize it's coming from Jake's pocket.

His russet-colored skin couldn't get any redder, and he quickly fishes the phone from his pocket and leaves the room.

She giggles softly and makes her way over to me, grabbing her mug from my hand and taking a sip.

"Mmm, this is good," she says as she blows on the warm liquid.

"Yes, it is." I watch her carefully and then chuckle. Referring to Jake's ringer, I ask, "That song is oddly fitting, don't you think?"

"Why do you say that?" she asks, slightly confused.

"Because I associate him with a mangy mutt, and he's been trying to piss on your leg all day. Then he has a ringer about doing it like mammals. I thought it was quite funny."

"Hey, don't say that. Dogs are my favorite animal. If anything, I'd think he's more like a cat. A pussy." She snorts at her own joke, and we laugh on our way back to the dining room.

"What's so funny, you two?" Charlie asks as we sit back down.

"Bella called Jake a pussy," I reply, and we all start laughing again.

"Nice," Sue comments as she chuckles, and she and Bella start to clear off the table.

I watch Bella's movements and, eventually, have to make her sit down while I help Sue finish up.

Bella's had a bit too much to drink to be handling the fine cutlery, and I don't think Sue or Charlie would be very happy with her if she broke all of their dishes.

—**XxOoXxOo—~*~—oOxXoOxX—**

About an hour later, Bella is still going strong with her buzz, and mine is really starting to kick in. We've switched over to raiding Charlie's liquor cabinet—with his permission, of course. I've been mixing us drinks while she and Sue catch up.

Charlie left about twenty minutes ago for the station, and shortly after, Jacob was picked up in a vehicle that looked suspiciously like Vanessa's moms car.

Sue is packing up leftover dessert to take over to her sister's house—she's decided to stay over there tonight since Charlie isn't going to be home, and Seth is going with her.

I know the exact moment that Bella realizes we're about to be left alone because a smile wider than the Cheshire Cat's crosses her face. I can't help but snort at her.

"You have a one track mind," I chide her and take a deep pull of my screwdriver drink.

"Me? Why? Because I want to sit on your face?" She stops speaking abruptly and slaps a hand over her mouth.

Thankfully, Sue had recently excused herself to use the ladies' room, so no one heard Bella's admission besides me.

_As if my dick couldn't really use anymore torture. _

Suddenly her phone starts to vibrate, and she quickly makes an excuse to leave the room.

"I've gotta take this. It's Rose," she says as she rushes away.

I just laugh at her scuttling from the room, and I get up to rinse my glass before I throw it in the dishwasher.

_That's enough alcohol for me tonight. _

"Get your coat and shoes on. We're going to the bar," she says as she reenters the room.

_Or not. _

"What?" I ask dumbly.

_Dude, just a second ago she said she wanted to ride my face. I am more than willing to accommodate her—after her stepmom and stepbrother leave. _

"The bar—we're going. Sounds like _Nessa_ and Jake have struck again. Rose is picking us up." She wraps her scarf around her and then quickly runs in the direction of the bathroom, squealing, "Gotta pee!"

"You'll break the seal," I call after her in warning.

Sucks when you have your first piss while drinking alcohol. You'll piss every thirty minutes after, I swear it. Females probably go more.

"Shut up!" she yells back, and I hear a relieved groan from the other side of the door.

I laugh at the amused expression on Sue's face as she walks past.

"She broke the seal," I explain.

"Ah," she nods in understanding, and she and Seth make their way toward the door with their bags.

"I'll be back sometime in the morning, Bella. Be sure to lock up if you leave. The key is under the stoop," Sue says loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Okay, Sue. Love you!" Bella calls through the door.

"Love you, too, kiddo! You take care of her, Edward." Sue smiles at me, and Seth nods at me.

"Bye, Bells," he calls, and he and Sue make their way outside to the car.

I wipe down the breakfast bar countertop, and when I hear the faucet turn off in the bathroom, I turn and face the door.

She steps out and smiles as she hurries over to slip her sexy black boots on and slips into her coat.

"Hurry up," she coaxes. "Get ready. Rose will be here any minute."

"Why are we leaving again?" I ask.

"I'm not sure what happened. Apparently Jasper and Emmett were out at the bar, shooting some pool and drinking, when Vanessa showed up, parading Jake around. Emmett hasn't been paying her attention, but Jasper was really uncomfortable, so he called Alice.

"Apparently, he's been trying to reach you, too. Alice couldn't get a hold of me because my phone was in the kitchen, so she told Rose to get a hold of me while she headed down to the bar. I told Rose that we've both been drinking, so she offered to take us down there and hang out for a bit. I hope you don't mind?" she asks hurriedly.

"Nah, it's probably best if we go. You know Vanessa and Jake better than all of us. You can probably get them to cut their shit out." I slip my boots and coat on. "Shit, my phone is upstairs in my sweatshirt." I make my way toward the stairs.

"I'll get it. Your boots are still wet from earlier," she says and quickly climbs the stairs. A moment later, she's back in front of me with my cell phone in her hand.

A knock sounds at the door, making us both jump. We turn to see Rosalie peeking in through the small window on the door.

"Ready to go?" she asks when we open the door.

"Yep," Bella replies, and we make our way out to the car after I shut the foyer light off and lock the front door.

When we enter the bar, Bella quickly makes her way over to Alice, and Rosalie and I head over to the bar to order drinks.

We order a pitcher of beer for our table and a couple of trays of shots. We agree to call cabs after this since we know we probably won't be leaving in the best shape.

If all else fails, the Chief would probably give us all a ride home.

Tax payers' dollars hard at work there.

Rosalie and I approach the table with our hands full of alcoholic provisions. Emmett is quick to relieve her burden of carrying one pitcher of beer but completely neglects helping me with the trays of shots I'm balancing between both hands.

_Fucker. _

Thankfully, Jasper has a brain in his head and helps me place them safely on the table.

Too many shots to count and a pitcher and a half of beer later, we all decide to play pool.

Alice and Jasper team up against Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and I make our way to the vacant table beside theirs.

Just as Bella and I find a decent pool stick to shoot with and I begin to rack the balls, Jake and Vanessa approach us and ask if they can join us.

I cast a quick glance in Emmett's direction, only to see him tripping over himself to impress Rosalie. I don't try to fight the goofy grin that takes over my face at the sight of my best friend's newfound happiness, and I ask Bella if she minds if they join us.

"Nah, let's kick their ass," she says with a slight slur and slaps my ass playfully.

I shake my head at her and tell them that they're putting up the quarters for the next game.

I don't miss the lingering heated looks that Vanessa keeps giving me, and I try not to roll my eyes as she licks her lips.

_Gross. _

She's never behaved like this during the few times Emmett had brought her around before, so I'm guessing she's doing it to get to Bella, and when I look in Bella's direction, I notice that it's working.

She's totally flustered and just looks plain pissed off. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, bringing her body flush against mine as I whisper in her ear, "You still promise to ride my face later, right, baby?"

I bite her neck playfully and watch her nipples pucker through the thin material of her dress.

"Gross," Vanessa sneers at us and turns toward Jake for affection.

I didn't realize she was close enough to hear us, but I smile anyway and place soft kisses against Bella's neck.

"Can't wait," Bella replies and looks back at me with a smile.

"Me either," I say before covering her lips with mine.

"It's your turn, Edmund," Jake says and clears his throat. When I look up at him, he looks pleased with himself; whether it's because he just fucked up my name or interrupted us kissing, I'm not for sure.

"It's Edward," I correct him and step away from Bella to approach the table.

"Right," he says, pretending to give a fuck. I take my shot and after I sink my selected ball into the correct pocket, Bella speaks up.

"It'd do you good to remember his name, Jacob," she says seriously.

"And why is that?" he replies cockily.

I'm curious, too.

"Because I'll be screaming it later." Bella smirks and gives Jake and Vanessa a pointed look as she makes her way to the table to take her shot.

"Bitch," Vanessa sneers.

A moment later, we hear a loud thwack, and Vanessa's head is pushed forward slightly. She has a look of pure outrage on her face and turns around to see what hit her.

It's then that I realize Rosalie "unintentionally" drew her stick back a little too far and thumped Vanessa in the back of the head with it.

"Oops! My bad," Rosalie says with absolutely no sincerity, and it's at that moment that Rosalie becomes one of the coolest bitches I know.

"You fucking bitch! You did that on purpose!" Vanessa screeches and stands up to get in Rosalie's face.

Bella comes out of nowhere, yanks Vanessa back by her hair, and spins her around.

"You listen here, you nasty little gutter slut. The only reason I haven't already kicked your ass is because Sue is your aunt and I have a lot of fucking respect for her. But don't think for one second that I will not lay your ass out if you fuck with my friends or my boyfriend again," Bella threatens, and my cock twitches against my jeans for the millionth time today.

_Goddamn. Not now. I might get it broken off if I have to intervene in this little cat fight. _

_Dear Santa,  
Please let Bella's dress get ripped a little in the tussle, but don't let her get hurt.  
Sincerely, Edward. _

"Fuck you, Bella. You're just a sad little prude. You couldn't keep a guy if you tried. You wonder why Jake always came crawling to me? It's because I know how to handle a man. Don't fool yourself into thinking you'll keep Edward around for long. We both know you're not woman enough to keep a guy like him," Vanessa taunts.

"We'll see, _Nessa_. But then again, you should know. You and all of your experience, I mean. You had two guys eating out of the palm of your hand," Bella starts and points at Jake. "One fucking moron, and one pretty cool motherfucker," she says as she turns to point at Emmett. "You wouldn't know how to have a functional relationship if it hit you in the ass, but I will tell you, if you don't get out of my face right now, I'm going to beat the fuck out of you." Bella's voice is scary calm, and it makes me move closer to her, wanting to protect her.

Vanessa's hand shoots out as if to slap Bella, but it's intercepted as Rosalie catches her by the wrist. Not wasting any time, Bella cocks her hand back and punches Vanessa right in the face.

Vanessa screeches out in pain and quickly covers her injured nose with both hands. I wasn't standing right next to her, but I was close enough to hear the sickening crunch as Bella's fist connected with her nose. I'd bet my car that her nose was broken.

Jake quickly scurries off with Vanessa in tow, and the bartender tells us all to go home. He decides not to call the cops because there are enough witnesses to say that Bella acted in self-defense, and I mean, really? Charlie isn't going to arrest his own daughter.

Emmett and Rose share a cab with us when we leave the bar, and instead of having it drop us off at Bella's, I have the cab take us to my parents' house. I know for a fact that they won't be home until sometime late tomorrow afternoon, so I know we'll have more privacy than we would at Bella's house. Plus, there's no chance of us being interrupted by Jake or his skanky bitch. No pun intended on the dog reference.

I navigate the hide-a-key into the lock on the front door and wave Emmett, Rosalie, and the cab along as Bella and I stumble through the front door of my childhood home.

We make out the entire way up the stairs to the third floor landing, and I get impatient with our slow progress to my bedroom.

I quickly lift her up and carry her to my bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us.

Thankfully, my parents haven't changed anything since I moved out—other than the routine housekeeping, so I navigate the room pretty easily.

I sit on the bed with Bella in my lap, and I give her a crooked smile as she unwraps her legs from round my waist to stand in front of me.

"Get naked," she orders and slips her coat and scarf off her shoulders, letting them fall to the floor at her feet. She shimmies out of her dress, letting it slip down her body slowly.

I quickly shed my coat and shirt, letting them fall to the floor as well. Then I unfasten my jeans, and I slide them down my legs quickly. When I look up at Bella as she finishes pushing her dress down her hips, I notice there aren't any panties in her pile.

"Where are your panties?" I ask her.

"I left them in my bedroom when I went to get your phone," she says and smiles wickedly at me.

I reach for her and notice that she's still in her sexy black boots.

"Keep those on," I say as I point at her boots.

"Yes, sir," she says seductively and orders me to lie back on the bed.

When she crawls over my face and positions herself above me, I feel like a kid on Christmas morning, which is hella appropriate right now.

I waste no time as I quickly hook my arms around her thighs and pull her closer to my face.

"Relax, baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good," I say and swipe my tongue across her slit quickly.

I hear her whimper softly, and her thighs tremble against my arms.

"You taste so fucking good," I say and flatten my tongue against her lips before I flick back and forth roughly against her clit.

"Fuck yes," she hisses, and I bring one hand up between us so I can spread her lips as I lick deeper and suck on her clit.

Suddenly, she arches and I feel her hair graze across my cock as she throws her head back. I grunt in surprise at the sensation, and I work her with even more fervor, wanting to be buried deep inside of her as soon as possible.

"Stop, wait a sec," she pants and moves off of me shakily.

"What are you do—" I'm cut off as she turns around and straddles my face again, but this time she's bent over me and my cock is right in her face.

She grips the base of my cock and swipes her tongue across the tip of it. I see stars as I groan loudly, praying to God I don't come too quickly.

I use the opportunity to bring both hands up to each side of her delectable pussy, and I spread her wide open as my tongue starts to lap against her swollen flesh again. She tastes like honey and pure fucking Bella, and I can't get enough of her.

I feel her taking me deep into her mouth and cupping my balls with her hands. It makes me moan against her clit as I wrap my lips around it and flick my tongue back and forth roughly. This causes her to moan against my cock, and before I know it, I'm twitching in her mouth with my release.

She doesn't stop her ministrations, and neither do I. Less than a minute later, I feel her walls tighten, and her own orgasm rocks through her body. I lap her up and hold her against me as she squirms and tries to wiggle away from me.

When I finally release her, she turns around and drops down beside me, resting her head on the crook of my arm as she lies there panting heavily.

"I've never…that…so good…fuck, I can still feel my pussy throb. I've never come so hard in my life," she says through heavy breaths, which causes me to grin at her.

I feel her hand reach down and grip my semi again, and she begins to slowly pump as she brings it back to life.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman." I growl and roll over to nip at her neck.

"Mmm, but what a delicious way to go," she simpers as she licks her lips seductively and guides my cock to her folds.

"I don't have a condom," I say regretfully, unsure of whether or not she still wants to proceed.

"I'm on the pill and clean. You?" she asks, even though she's already wrapping her boot clad legs around me.

"I haven't been with anyone in over a year, and I've been tested since then, too. Clean," I respond as I slowly sink inside of her.

I watch her face carefully to make sure she isn't in any pain, and I grin at the euphoric look on her face.

Her eyes flutter closed, her lips part in a seductive little "o", and her neck arching slightly as she grips the pillows next to her head. I thrust against her slightly, sliding fully inside of her until I am completely buried in her, and I groan out at how tight she is.

"So fucking good." I grunt and pull out only to push right back in.

"More," she moans, and I pick up my pace, thrusting with a little more force and speed.

Our hips are rocking in sync, and the bite of her boots into my ass cheeks makes me hiss out.

"Feels so fucking good," she whines, and her nails dig into the flesh of my back as she scrapes them down my shoulder blades.

I brace myself a little better and really begin to pound into her. I hook one of her legs up higher on my side for leverage, and she lifts her hips with each my thrusts. The headboard begins to slam into the wall, and we're both grunting and moaning as we kiss, lick, and bite every inch of skin we can reach.

I slow for a second to throw her legs over my shoulders. I nibble on her nipples as they bounce in my face once we start to rebuild our rhythm.

Her boots are now digging into the place her nails just scraped, and between the pleasure and the pain, I find myself closer to coming by the second.

"Come, baby," I order her as I drive myself harder and deeper inside of her before biting down a little harder on her nipples.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes!" she screams out, and her legs lock against me as her back arches and she milks my cock for all it's worth.

Her orgasm sends me tumbling over the edge, and I release inside of her with a loud roar. I give her one last hard thrust followed by a couple sporadic ones before my movements still and I find myself just staring down at her.

Her legs drop from my shoulders back down to the bed, and she opens her eyes to find me watching her intently. A small smile spreads across her face as she brushes a wayward strand of hair from my eyes.

"That was amazing," she says and leans up to kiss me.

I cradle her face gently and deepen the kiss as I let myself sink down on top of her again. We roll onto our sides, and I slip out of her. We keep our legs intertwined as we continue to kiss and caress each other.

"You are an amazing woman, Bella Swan," I tell her.

"You're pretty terrific yourself, Edward Cullen," she returns.

I kiss her again, and then I reach down and pull the blankets up over us as she snuggles into my chest.

We're both completely exhausted, and just before I drift off to sleep, I hear her whisper, "Merry Christmas, Edward. I hope you get everything you've wished for this year."

I open my eyes and smile down at her as I say, "I got so much more than I could've ever asked for. I have everything I never knew I needed. Merry Christmas, Bella. I hope this is just the first of many for us."

I kiss her forehead, and I hold her a little tighter as we finally fall asleep.

—**XxOoXxOo—~*Merry Christmas to All, and to All a Goodnight*~—oOxXoOxX—**

* * *

A/N:_ I'm hoping to have a sequel O/S up sometime early in 2013, I haven't decided if it will be posted as a secondary chapter for this story or a standalone sequel, so if you'd like to read it please add me to Author Alert. Thank you. :) _

~Happy Holidays!~

_xxoo,_

_Missy_

* * *

Thank You's & Shout Out's:

***Thank you to PTB for betaing. I truly appreciate all you do for me. Your site is (beta's are) a Godsend. **

***Thank you to BoT for hosting this countdown and for keeping all of us in line. ;) Much love to you, bb! **

***Thank you to LosT-in-Twific for making me a BEAUTIFUL banner that wouldn't fit up in my little picture box, so I had to slim it down. :( I love it, though, and the full - epically beautiful - version is posted on my Facebook and will also be added to Lot's blog very soon. Thank you so much for making it, bb! You rock my socks, bbcakes, and I so hope you'll make me more beautiful creations in the future! I big pink fluffy heart you! **

***Thank you to my readers for putting up with me. My absences are few - and unfortunately, my posts are far between, but I love each one of you. You're the jelly to my peanut butter. Sticky sweet - and slightly fruity for partaking in my brand of ridiculousness. ;) **

* * *

Disclaimer:

**I don't own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this fic. Unfortunately, because The Veronica's and Bloodhound Gang sort of kick ass. Also - Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays; by NSYNC is the best holiday song. **_**Ever!**_** Haha. Dare you not to sing and dance when you hear it. :-D**

_**This piece was written by **_**hottygurl7**_** for the **_**Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**_**, hosted by: **_**Breath-of-Twilight  
**


End file.
